


take it any way I can

by silvs



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, smootches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvs/pseuds/silvs
Summary: one shot.   where Type is his moody self and Tharn is loving it.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	take it any way I can

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the tiny scene in why R U where Tharn and Type make a guest appearance. u definitely don't have to have seen it, I was just watching and over the moon surprised to see my fave couple appear in my line of sight. enjoy, and if u are so enclined, leave a note or a kudos😋  
> ps: there is also a tiny twilight reference, if u happen to be a twilight fan, let me know if u caught it!

"Tharn, you should have let me grab him!" Type huffs as they meander on down the greenway.  
Tharn glances at him sideways and can't contain a smirk. 

"Did you see the way he looked? The horror in his eyes? He needs to be taught a lesson, my fists are itching!"  
Type raises his clenched fists and shakes them back and forth.

Tharn snorts and reaches out to encase the nearest fist with his hand. After a moment the fist unclenches and he slides his fingers along the palm until they slide between Type's. 

"Let it go, baby, the guy was having a bad day, couldn't you tell?" He gives Type's hand an affectionate squeeze as if to remind him that he knows all too well about bad days.  
"Whatever." Type mumbles, "but the world is bad enough without judgy people like him." 

"Hmm."

"What 'hmm'? You don't agree?" Type grumbles and directs a raised eyebrow at Tharn. 

Tharn squints, purses his lips and tilts his head. "I just think you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Remember last week, at P'Jeed's? You had a lot of opinions about Char."  
Type glances down and mutters "yeah, well… he...she...what's up with the sexy dress and beard combo...that's just weird…"

"Tyyype," Tharn sighs, and seeing as they've stopped walking and are facing each other, he reaches up with his free hand and brushes his fingers through the lock of hair that hangs over Type's forehead.  
"Live and let live. The differences between us as humans is what makes for a beautiful tapestry. Like many different instruments combining to create a song that you could listen to over and over without ever getting bored."  
Type lowers his eyes and knocks their shoulders together. "Trust you to make it into a musical metafor."

"Yeah, well, like I said: you're my favorite instrument." Tharn teases as he rubs his cheek on Type's shoulder, "come on, let's go home."  
Fingers laced together and swinging their arms between them, they continue on their path.

Tharn feels a thrilling beat thrumming through his blood. He wasn't kidding, Type is his instrument of choise and any time he becomes defensive like this, it does things to his heart. He is such an amazing mixture of vulnerable and fierce, of arrogance and kindheartedness: his lithe shape is deceptively strong and he moves like a jungle cat, always on alert; his eyes are always stormy but sometimes they clear and become a window to his soul. 

Tharn can't even remember how he has ever enjoyed being in any other kind of relationship: Type is everything he will ever want for the rest of his days. There are so many layers to him, and Tharn is the only one who had been allowed to peel them away. He cherishes the vulnerable moments and the sharpness that shoots out at inopportune times. He loves how just a touch can bring Type back to him now, how in tune he is to Type's thought process.

He thinks it's hilarious that everyone assumes that he is the wifey in the relationship; he doesn't try to correct them: let Type enjoy that piece of masculinity he seems to need.  
But then, in the privacy of their own home, the mask comes off and Type is soft and let's him lead and he blushes and gazes at him with eyes shrouded in wonder. It makes Tharn feel so strong. He loves to carry Type around, feel his body yield, hear the sighs of surrender. 

When they pass through the front door, Type lets go of his hand.  
"So, what should we eat for…."  
Type's sentence goes unfinished as, in that moment, the door clicks shut, and he is pressed with his back against the wall by a rock hard body, and Tharn's lips are hot and hungry against his neck. Hands are running impatiently down his sides and under his shirt, gently caressing the bare skin it finds there. Type sighs as every point of touch flushes with heat. Tharn's tongue is exploring his skin and the wet sound makes Type weak in the knees. 

His hands find their favorite place on Tharn's broad shoulders where they knead and feel but then rationality takes over and he pushes hard.  
Tharn goes willingly but he is breathing arduously and his hair is disheveled. When were Type's hands in there?  
His hooded eyes bore into Type's and the crooked smile makes his heart thump extra loud.

"Ai, P'tharn, you horny bastard, why are you attacking me without warning! I'm all sweaty."  
Tharn lets his eyes meander down Type's body and while he raises them, he slowly licks his lips, "like a salty pretzel."

Type snorts, "dream on, asshole, I've got my eye on you!" He doesn't always feel as free as Tharn expressing himself physically, but every touch and look he gives him, stirs him inside like a gathering tsunami. Tharn is turning him into a puddle and he loves it and hates it. Tharn shrugs as he turns around, "I'm counting on that. I'm going to take a shower." 

He then proceeds to slowly remove his shirt, allowing the muscles to flex. As his arms descend, he can feel Type's eyes bore into his back and can hear the snap of his jaw and the sharp intake of breath between his teeth.  
"But maybe we could preserve water if we did it together…"

Tharn stumbles forward as the slight weight of his boyfriend jumping onto his back takes him by surprise. Type's arms clasp across his chest, his hands are splayed out over his pecs, legs tight around his hips. He drops a kiss on Tharn's shoulder and then bites him softly only to sooth it after with a slow lick. Tharn slides his hands around his thighs to hold him in place and squeezes the delicious muscles. He turns his face into Type's cheek and nuzzles into it with his nose.

Type sighs, "ok, you got me, I'll come shower with you."

"And?" 

"And we can do fun stuff in there."

"And what about after?" Tharn turns his head to look pointedly at the bed. He can feel Type's cheek raise in a grin against his cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah, you can have your way with me there as well. But I want spicy food AND dessert."  
"Baby, after I’m done with you, you will be too broken to even lift a spoon."

A few more steps with Type clinging to him like a spidermonkey and then he lets go, Type's legs are sliding down his sides.  
He is about to turn around but pauses as Type slides his hands from his clavicles up onto his shoulders and then massages down his arms. He feels Type's hot breath on his spine and then the soft lips that brush and the tongue that licks. 

Tharn closes his eyes and tilts his head back, reveling in the sweet affection. Type's lips reach his shoulders and meander up his neck and with an open mouth he sucks the skin beneath Tharn's ear. One of his hands slides up and runs through the strands on the back of his head and his fingertips gently stroke the shell of Tharn's ear. 

Tharn reaches up his hand to run his fingers through his lover's hair, down to his neck, holding him in place. He can't help but moan softly at the sensation of his boy's show of affection. Type's hands slide to his sides and slip around to the front, caressing the taught muscles until they reach their goal: the belly button.  
It's a well-known weakness and when Type tickles his fingers around it, Tharn lets out a burst of laughter and spins around on the spot. 

"Come here, my sneaky koala bear, let's get these off. I need to see you." He gets no resistance and soon the floor is carpeted with their clothes. 

Type's eyes are soft and gentle as he moves closer, puts his hand on Tharn's cheek and kisses him on the corner of his mouth.  
Every time that Type is soft like this, Tharn can hardly contain his heart. He is putty in his hands, but at the same time he could just attack him: smother him all over with kisses and nibbles.  
Type withdraws and, giving him a knowing smirk, turns to enter the shower. 

Tharn takes a moment to appreciate the water cascading down the golden skin, the black hair slicked down; he allows for the anticipation to build before he moves in. The steam swirls around him as he slides his arms around his boyfriend, the slippery skin is warm and inviting. He kisses Type's shoulder softly, overwhelmed with how much he loves this boy. Type turns his head, searching for more connection. He may be a bit taller, but Tharn always has a way of making him feel delicate, surrounded by his strong arms, his nimble fingers, his neverending affection. Their wet lips slide over each other with ease. Tharn takes the soap from Type's hand and begins to lather it in his own. Nong finds his eyes glued to the muscles and veins that move sensuously: who knew that soap could be such an adventure! When Tharn begins to run his sudsy hands over his skin, he can't contain his groan and has to close his eyes. They love overwhelmingly like there is no tomorrow.  
There is no preservation of water today.

Type doesn't know what he's ever done to deserve this. Never, in a million years would he have predicted that he would end up with a man. But Tharn is no ordinary man.  
He might be a mythological creature, or a deity, who decided to spend a term living among men.  
Or maybe this is all just a crazy long dream and he will wake up at some point and die all over again.  
But really, it can't be a dream because who could come up with this kind of a man? Tharn, who takes all of Type's crappy attitude with style, who repays all of Type's nastiness with unending patience and kindness. Who's touch is magic and lures him in like a moth to a flame.

Type's life span is now divided into two parts: before and after. Before was dark and dirty. Before was shame and disgust. Before was inconsolable and uncontrollable fire raging, searing him both night and day.  
Until Tharn, who took in his fire and quenched his thirst. Now all that is left is a small flame, like a prayer candle; the sting of the past is just a distant memory, washed away by a loving and addictive touch. 

Type doesn't know if one day he will ruin it all; if he will go too far and Tharn will say "enough."  
He keeps going back to the words that they shared, the promises they made. He keeps searching and finding affirmation in Tharn's eyes. He will stay forever, hold him forever and find him again and again in all the life times they are allowed to live. 

When he lies in bed, hours later, covered in love bruises and spent, his body so pliant and feeble that he really couldn't lift a spoon, there is only one thought in his mind. Or rather one face. With a last vestige of will power he manages to flip himself towards his love and stretch himself along the length of his warm side, tangling legs, burrowing his face into his chest, splaying an arm across the muscled expanse.  
Tharn is humming their song and runs his fingers through Type's hair, over his cheek and down his arm, like he hasn't had enough of touching him yet. Type closes his eyes, mumbling: Tharn thinks he hears the words "hubby" and "love" and then Type sinks away in dreamy bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> did u see what i did there! combining it with the shower scene?🤭which ive only ever seen on fanvids - is it even on the show? or only on the teaser?  
> um, I also have a song.  
> I posted it before but this is a harmony version with a bit more oomph.  
> here is the link:  
> https://youtu.be/pvhPwms115U


End file.
